The present invention concerns lubricant compositions containing particles of lithium, calcium and/or barium fluoride in the dispersed state.
It is known to disperse solid lubricants such as molybdenum bisulfide, graphite or its derivatives, or yet polytetrafluoroethylene in lubricating oil. These additives, however, present the drawback of not possessing very satisfactory thermal and chemical stability for good load carrying ability.